Flower Dragon
Flower Dragons (花竜, Karyū) are Plant Beasts that live in and around the Wul Swamp in the Human World. They have a Capture Level of 59 and have several parts that are used as Ingredients by a large number of Chefs and even Doctors. Appearance Flower Dragons are large, quadrupedal Beasts who are primarily green in color. The green is provided by their scales, which are actually aloe plants, and allow the Beast to survive via photosynthesis. They also have forked tails that appear to be made of a strong, woody and thorny vine. This structure also appears to grow on the backs of Flower Dragons like spikes. The claws and mane of a Flower Dragon are made by deep red leaves that are razor sharp. Finally, the head of Flower Dragons look and feel like the shell of Macadamia nuts, however they have been measured as being up to ten times tougher than the nut's shell. The Beasts have less need to drink water as the aloe that grows on them is a succulent plant, which store water in the fleshy leaves. The water stored in the scales is also of a far higher quality than that which is normally found in their swampy surroundings. Behavior Flower Dragons are remarkably docile Beasts, who will ignore most creatures around them, so long as they don't pose any threat to the Beast. Their docile nature is attributed to the razor like leaves that grow as their claws and mane as well as the incredibly tough heads the creatures possess. The Beasts are both omnivores and can survive through the process of photosynthesis, meaning that they are some of the most durable creatures in the entirety of Wul Swamp. As they will eat just about anything they come across, they tend to function more as scavengers when it comes to meats. This is because of the weight of their heads, which cause them to have to move slowly to avoid being carried off by their own momentum. As they grow older, they will rely more and more on the photosynthesis provided by their scales and will begin to move around less and less until, eventually, they die of old age and become just another part of the swamp's flora. Because of this behavior, Flower Dragons have been said to "plant themselves" rather than being said to have died. Abilities Thorns: Flower Dragons have thorny spines that grow out of their backs, and function as their tails. These thorns are very useful for defense and, when contact is made with these thorns, gives a similar reaction as Stinging Nettle. Razor Leaves: the red leaves that function as the mane and claws of Flower Dragons are as sharp as the most well kept knives. Because of this, Flower Dragons have very little worry when it comes to taking down attackers or prey if needed. However, as most Beasts in Wul Swamp don't attack Flower Dragons, they are seen using their razor sharp leaves more for cutting food down into more manageable pieces. Hard Shell: as the head of the Beast is reported as being ten times harder than Macadamia shells, one of the hardest nuts to crack, Flower Dragons have a very tough defense on their heads. Their heads are hard enough to crack rocks and break the bones of unfortunate or unskilled Bishokuya. As Food The culinary uses of Flower Dragons have been focused to the scales and the head. Scales The scales of Flower Dragons, being aloe plants, can be harvested from the Beast with relatively little effort, so long as the creature is calm. Once collected, the aloe has all the same uses as normal aloe, though more concentrated, from relieving pain from sunburns to treating wounds to curing digestive discomfort. The scales also contain water that is far purer than the water of the Wul Swamp. Regardless of the method that the scales were collected in, so long as the Flower Dragon survives, the scales will grow back, making them a highly renewable resource. Head Special Preparation Ingredient The head of the Flower Dragon is actually where all of the edible meat of the Beast is located and concentrated. Because of this, the creatures have evolved to have the incredibly tough heads that they posses. However, getting to the meat is not as simply as just breaking open the Beast's head. If sheer brute force was used, there is a high probability that the meat would be destroyed, or so full of shards of the creature's skull as to be inedible. In order to break the shell without contaminating the meat, five inch deep holes must be drilled into the shell, exactly five inches apart all the way around the head as close to the mane as possible. Once complete, one must then carefully chisel between each hole until a crack connects the drilled holes. After that has been done, all that remains is to carefully pull the shell away in order to access the meat. The meat inside is high in fat content, but also contains several essential nutrients and has a buttery and creamy flavor. Because of this, Flower Dragon meat tends to be used more by confectioners in desserts rather than as a protein. Trivia *Appearance is that of Petaldramon from Digimon Category:Lee's Beastiary Category:Lee's Garden Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Human World Category:Plant Beast Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Original Beast Category:Ingredient Category:Ingredients Category:Original Ingredient Category:Special Preparation Ingredient